


自由人

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, alan&paul, beyond同人, kui&paul, 左麟右李, 辉黄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	自由人

http://url.cn/qOtDlJ6T

正午骄阳，像火一样。像冰晶折射后的火一样。  
额头里嗡嗡地响，三只黄蜂在两面铜镜之间撞过来撞过去。  
老佐拾起一片黑乎乎的瓦，将它铺上。再下一片，再下一片。  
一个时辰，再一个时辰。  
碰到台风天，只一瞬间，它们就会晃动、脱落、房舍里漏风雨、房檐下立危墙。  
铺完了瓦，会有别的师傅来，站在同一个梯上，拿石灰、稻草做成肉身，瓦筒做躯干，拿铁线做骨架。渐渐就把这些筋和肉，变成巨大的狮子脚、仙人袍、鲤鱼尾。渐渐就变成巨大的灰塑，压实他今日铺的瓦。  
再有风雨，房屋的主人就不怕。  
那时他在另一座房的顶上，在另一轮烈日下，低头铺一层一层的硬和脆。  
泥瓦匠还是怕的很。  
老佐干这个活是新手。  
再过一阵，灰塑搭建雕琢完毕。老佐上工经过时，艳羡地看。师傅跟他说，我干这一行三十七年啦，才做了第一个狮子。  
然后，高耸入蓝天的梯子站上第三个人，往狮子上涂橘红。往鱼上涂宝蓝。  
老佐认得这画师。他曾是比老佐更贵的杀手。有时画师会回头，看一眼仰望着屋脊的老佐，抬手擦汗。擦完又回到了他的画里。然后老佐就觉得，他早先铺的青瓦，忽然间化为一池清波。  
涟漪散开。  
老佐停下喘一口气，擦一擦汗。烈日当空。铺下一张瓦片。

疾风，刺碎高温扭曲的空气。  
老佐反手一抄。  
关小姐的飞刀。不用看都知道，关小姐的飞刀。老佐做泥瓦匠才七个月，做杀手却有十七年了。  
“你出手并没有变慢。”一线游丝的女声传进他的耳朵。  
老佐没理她，把小刀掖进腰带。弯腰干活时，刀锋就隔着粗麻布衣，抵住他的肚子。缺少了速度，这种刀——也太薄太小了些。  
但老佐感到疼痛。因为被他一起掖进腰带的，还有刀柄上那张用细线密密缠住的纸。  
猛然间黑云压城。  
“收工啦！”工头喊。  
猛然间一根闪电。猛然间头顶破裂般一桶雷。  
接着暴雨。

老佐沿梯子往下退。退到一半停住，抬头看天，雨就砸他的脸。  
没什么风。即便屋脊上还没有沉重灰塑，也没有烈焰彩绘，瓦片也好好的。  
好彩。  
昨晚顾先生说，今晚有星陨。若傍晚下透了雨，就清晰可见。  
很奇怪，一般钦天监的人，并不会把星陨称为“好彩”。  
老佐躲到屋檐下，把怀里的小刀拿出来，拆开纸条。  
“一碗大蓉，十四金，一碗细蓉，十金。”  
无耻黑话。一碗大蓉云吞面，七粒云吞，一碗细蓉云吞面，五粒云吞。共卖二百四十两黄金，无耻黑店。  
七个月了。他的价格翻了一倍。老佐笑笑，笑完了想哭一哭。  
不该的，这世道，老佐心说，换了我我愿意再多出五倍价。这差额，很明显，用人的情抵了。该来的总是要来。  
你在江湖打滚，而且你还在逃离江湖的路上，跟钦天监的人当邻居——你再怎么小心，都会欠上自己的和人家的一屁股情。  
付金子可以不要，做泥瓦匠一个月一吊钱，也饿不死人。何况……算了。  
但付的是情，就不好说了。  
但想逃的依然想逃。  
他看看檐外如针的雨，叹一口气。实在是有点担心，走出去就会被掉下来的瓦片砸个一头一脸。

但没有。一把伞从身后移过来。一身青袍的小佑默默走到他身边。老佐低头看小佑的脚。高底木屐，把他的白袜抬得高高的，浮在青石地上，如莲如鱼。  
“收摊啦？”老佐问。  
“顾先生一早说了傍晚有雨，午后就收摊了，来接你。等你半天了。”  
“来接我做什么。”老佐轻轻说。  
“小黄今天不上工，他在顾先生那里，你不必担心。”  
“……”  
“我在那里也帮不上忙，难道给小关和小周煮面吃？”  
雷声隆隆的。  
雨沾到了老佐的鼻尖。小佑停在他身后一步。  
老佐转身看他。背后放出空门，冷雨带风。少年的脸沉静无波。  
“你怎么想的？”小佑问。  
“……你呢？”  
“我听你的。”  
“你应该听顾先生的。”  
“我愿意听你的。”  
“那如果我想接这个活呢？”  
“你会吗？”  
老佐低下头。  
“你猜……顾先生会怎么说？”老佐问。  
“我猜他会叫小关和小周滚得越远越好。不然他根本就不会躲到这里来。”  
老佐低下头。指尖一动，飞刀已夹在两指之间。  
“……她让你杀谁？”小佑问。  
“不知道，只说一共十二个。”  
“价钱？”  
“她没跟顾先生说？”  
“她坐了一坐，喝了杯茶，就来找你了。他们分工，小周负责搞定顾先生。”  
“那小周怎么说？”  
“我不想见他，收了摊就走了。”  
老佐忍不住叹气。很少这样。  
“她出价多少？”小佑又问。问完心口揪紧，疼痛。他知道答案，这叹气已足够证实他心里的答案。  
老佐转身，往前走进雨里。  
“你要接？”  
“我不听任何人的，我听我自己的。”  
小佑对着暴雨里的背影大吼：  
“那你当初躲到这里来是为了什么？！”

顾先生在家，一个人。在烹茶。  
然后上香，给那幅画。画里的黄先生，笑容好像都还有声音。

似远又似近的那一天，老佐是哭着回来的。他尽了全力，找回来的只有黄先生的那支洞箫。那时顾先生无声地抬一根手指到唇边，阻止老佐的哭。  
小黄坐在几案边，一身白衣，一只独臂，在画画。  
这让人失语，这种巧合，为死者留下音容的画师，他也姓黄。  
这种巧合，让一切都静默。  
小黄放下笔，又拎起画，给顾先生看一看。顾先生点点头。  
“我拿去裱，裱完给你送来。”小黄说。他说话斯文得很。不像一个还拥有两条手臂时耍一百斤大锤的杀手。  
“多谢。吃了饭再走吧。”顾先生说。  
小黄笑笑，摇摇头。  
老佐把黄先生的洞箫放到几案上，然后跟小黄出门。  
小佑在门口摆面摊，一个担子，两个大桶，一张红木八仙桌。看到老佐出来，他就停下擦桌子的手，盯着老佐看，目送他直到他消失在街角。  
小黄住得很远，几近郊区。小茅屋近在咫尺时，他开口：  
“别送了，请回吧。”  
老佐不肯走。小黄看着他。  
“下一个，肯定是我。”老佐终于说。  
小黄笑笑：“恨我吗？要不是我断了手，下一个还轮不到你。”  
老佐摇头。  
“本来嘛，有些事情更适合没有家累的、不欠人情的人做。”小黄的手指在卷成一卷的画上敲，“欠了情的，比如你，你应该把情还到底，你应该保护顾先生到底。”  
“小佑才是顾先生的弟子。”  
“弟子个鬼，我进门时他跟我说，等会儿要下雨，会把画淋湿，让我走时带伞。到现在还没下。他是哪门子钦天监？”  
“伞呢？”老佐问。  
“忘了。”  
老佐忽然笑起来，越笑越厉害，笑得都快喘不上气。  
小黄也笑了。  
“得了，画裱好后，我带到工地去给你吧，我懒得上你们那儿，不想闻顾先生那个香的味道。”  
他话说完，刚好走到了门口。一条瘦瘦高高的狗摇着尾巴跑出来，挨着老佐腿边蹭着，呜呜地小声叫着。  
“进来进来，唉，总也养不熟。”小黄笑道。

顾先生在焚香。  
小关和小周不在，他们走了。小关是黄先生的弟子，是杀手。小周则是顾先生的弟子，曾经是帝王师，但后来，也成了杀手，在黄先生死后。七个月了。陌土新家的门墙和屋顶都已砌起，他们却还生活在过去，他们还紧紧地跟随着潮流，知道如今这局乱棋里，谁是敌人、谁是友人、付出重金是该去暗杀谁。  
但他们现在也走了。  
黄先生的遗像兀自展露一个巨大的笑。  
“顾先生，我告辞了。”老佐静静说。  
小佑收起伞，伞柄机括发出清晰的响。

顾先生回头。他苍老得像一尊亘古的佛。  
“你们这些孩子呀，你们都应该好好生活。”  
说完，顾先生走到画像前，一把扯下画。挂画的绳用一柄飞刀固定住。画移走后，所有人都看到，这柄刀还固定了一截白布在墙上。  
一截长长的雪白衣袖。

老佐奔跑着出去，经过顾先生的家门口，在骤降的恐慌中，回头看一眼目瞪口呆的小佑。跑完三分之一路程时，小佑终于追上了他，给他打伞，这毫无意义，风起了，岭南盛夏的暴雨永远都要滂沱地下一场狂风，才算是下过了雨。他们湿透了在雨里奔跑，徒劳举着伞，徒劳流着泪。  
小黄的茅草小屋里，雅致得很。一张小塌，一张矮几，家徒四壁。壁上挂满了画。  
好山，好水，好大的海。蜂鸟，蝉翼，舒卷的云。  
好多故人，好多璧人。  
最醒目是高高瘦瘦好漂亮的一幅大黄狗，端端正正摆在几案上。狗的脚边绘一只大铁锤。狗侧着头，仿佛和这锤肩并肩。狗儿的橙红的软毛，锤子的宝蓝的寒光。裱得很好。

他们离开时带走了画，带走了狗。  
小关和小周在半路上等他们。为了半生的负债和情义和风月，无语凝噎。

夜里，雨停了。  
小佑在他的云吞面摊上煮面。天空极晴，极晴，陨一颗星。  
老佐推门出来，一手提一壶酒，一手拿一个小瓷瓶。拍开酒壶，拔了瓶塞，把瓶里的液体倒进壶里。举起壶，小佑抢过来。  
仰起头就干掉一半。  
“黄先生的毕生心血——”喝完他低下头，呵呵呵的笑，笑得像在发毛病，“西洋乌蝇，喝了就会中毒，唯有跟你一起喝的人睡你才能解毒。顾先生说他脑子有毛病。”  
老佐接过那半壶，一饮而尽。

第二天去砌瓦片前，老佐吃掉一碗大蓉，一碗细蓉。经过他昨天挥汗的那栋楼时，老佐抬头看，同一个梯子上，今天站着那位从业三十七年的师傅，用石灰、稻草、瓦筒、铁线，捏一只巨大的俊美的狗，它将混迹在一群逐渐生成的狮子、龙、鲤鱼、云朵、海浪之间，压实挡风挡雨的瓦。

终


End file.
